Fireball
|born = 32 BBY''Clone Wiki:Born'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black, Scarlet (Dyed) |eye color = Brown |rank = Captain |role = Pilot |unit = Gold Squadron |era(s) = Clone Wars }} Fireball, also known as Fib, was a clone trooper pilot and Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic. The trooper was a part of Gold Squadron.Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth History Fireball was born in 32 BBY on the water planet of Kamino, cloned from the genetic template of the infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett. Fireball would receive basic training and would eventually graduate. He also received pilot training and graduated with the rank of Captain. He would be assigned to Gold Squadron. To set himself apart from other clones and to defy the Kaminoans standards, Fireball dyed his hair scarlet with a single black streak. In 21 BBY, Fireball would be stationed on the Indomitable, under the command of Admiral Wulff Yularen and Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. Fireball and his squadron were called to be briefed by Skywalker. Upon being briefed, the unit received word that their communication systems were being jammed, which led to Skywalker deploying the unit. The star-fighter forces took heavy casualties while Skywalker went to the surface of the planet of Kothlis, with 14 pilots getting shot down. A few weeks following the Battle of Kothlis, Gold Squadron was off-duty at the Republic Service Organization's lounge on Coruscant. He and some members of Torrent Company were playing turbo-darts when Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano entered to brief them on their next mission. Soon after the briefing, they were deployed to the planet of Lanteeb, where Skywalker and Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi had been investigating a bioweapon when they went missing.Clone Wars Gambit: Siege Gold Squadron was deployed to Lanteeb, alongside with a fleet, where they found a blockade surrounding the planet's orbit. As a form of distraction, the ground unit, led by Jedi General Taria Damsin, used a coerced Separatist ship, which had been captured by Senator Bail Organa. Fireball's role was to "attack" the ship, as a way to fool General Grievous into letting the ship pass through the blockade. A battle ensued thereafter, with Fireball almost getting hit. In the end, a quarter of his squadron was shot down. However, in the end, reinforcements arrived to assist the Republic fleet and forced Grievous's blockade to retreat. Personality and Traits Fireball had a bit of a rebellious spirit, which was demonstrated when he dyed his hair scarlet. However, as a Captain, he was devoted to his unit and his men. He was considered to be the best pilot in Gold Squadron. He also enjoyed turbo-darts. Armor and Equipment Fireball bore Phase I clone trooper armor, which was outfitted with the proper clone trooper pilot armor and gear. Likely as a precaution, he possessed a DC-15S blaster carbine or a DC-17 hand blaster in the cockpit, in case of being shot down. He also flew a V-19 Torrent starfighter. Appearances * Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth * Clone Wars Gambit: Siege References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone trooper pilot Category:Clone trooper captain Category:Gold Squadron Category:Republic Navy